


Letters

by shinayashipper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Jou, Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Jou and Yugi are both awkward, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Admirer, Secret Gifts, Yami is there too but he's Yugi's cat, Yugi and Anzu friendship, teenage romance, they're both dorks, wishshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinayashipper/pseuds/shinayashipper
Summary: Yugi always found a letter in his shoe locker every morning. They always wrote the same thing:I want to give you something that you can feel but can't see....Yugi had no idea what that means. And what’s Jounouchi Katsuya had to do with all of this?-AU - High School and Secret Admirers
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1: Secret Admirer?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you can call me Red!  
> I always have a soft spot for wishshipping and I decided to write something for them! I'm not much of a writer but let's just see what I can do!

It was after school hours and the students were going home. Yugi stood at the side of the hallway, facing the windows, something clutched in his hands.

"So, who is the lucky one?"

Yugi almost jumped. Hand on chest, he turned around to see Anzu, smirking at him. "Anzu! Why can't you just say hi like a normal person? I almost got a heart attack!"

"No time for pleasantries," Anzu dismissed with a wave and continued to point at the rectangular piece on Yugi's other hand: a letter, by the looks of it. "So tell me, Yugi. Who's that from?"

Her tone made Yugi blush right to the tips of his ears. "I-I don't know," he stammered, clutching the letter tightly. "It's in my locker this morning. I'm afraid to open it, might be another threat-"

"Or, a love confession."

Yugi's face got even redder. "Definitely not..." Yugi looked over at the envelope again: it was plain white. No signatures, nothing. It might not even be a letter inside. "Come on, Yugi!" Whined Anzu. "You won't know if you don't open it! And don't think so down of yourself. You know you have your own charms!"

_If only solving puzzles could be a charm,_ Yugi didn't say that out loud, knowing his childhood friend would deny it, but Yugi knew for certain: he's undoubtedly unattractive. He was short, his eyes too big, too childlike, too childish. And don't even start on his hair. Blonde fringe with a mass of raven-violet that's so hard to tame no matter how many hair products he tried. He wasn't sporty. He was a nerd with this crazy fascination on games. All in all, he's just your typical "easy target" for bullies, that's why he's almost certain this... letter? Must be some kind of prank. Or a threat. Or a fight challenge. It could be anything, but Yugi was one-hundred-per cent sure it was not a love letter.

"Promise me you will tell me what the letter says," Anzu told him, still with that teasing tone. To please her, Yugi just nodded. Anzu was his childhood friend. Maybe the only person he could truly call 'a friend', but actually they lived in different worlds. Anzu was pretty, lovable, social and popular among her peers. She had other friends to play with, had her own schedule, dance lessons and other things. She wasn't the snotty little girl who sometimes hang around him to play games anymore. At least, Anzu never forgets about him and always care for him. For that, Yugi was grateful.

"Ugh," Anzu's sudden bemused noise made Yugi perk up, he followed Anzu's glare towards someone standing in the hallways. _Oh,_ Yugi gulped. _It's him._

Blonde and rough-looking, Jounouchi Katsuya stood facing them, hands in his pockets. From his posture, it looked like he's waiting for them.

_A bully waiting for his prey,_ Yugi thought and looked down. Yugi still didn't know whether to call Jounouchi a bully or not. Sure, he teased Yugi a lot, calling him things and sometimes took his things away. But he wasn't mean. He was never violent to Yugi, and Yugi already had his fair share of bullies, he knew violence like the back of his hand. Jounouchi was different. But he still scared Yugi a lot.

"What do you want?" Anzu was already on defensive mode, hands on her hips.

Jounouchi stared at them and sighed, his back leaning on the wall, posture relaxed. "Chill, Mazaki. I'm just standing." His gaze flickered to Yugi and to the letter. Yugi caught his eyes and proceed to hide the letter behind his back hastily. _He wants to tease me for this,_ Yugi concluded, face red from embarrassment even though he still didn't know what the letter was about (or if it was a letter at all).

"Well, then let us through! We would like to go home now!" Anzu was always defensive towards Jounouchi, regarding him as a delinquent. Yugi thought it was unfair, because Jounouchi was never actually violent, at least from what he had seen, but he didn't say anything. His heart rate would always go up whenever he saw Jounouchi, Yugi concluded it was fear somehow. Jounouchi was pretty scary with his sharp eyes and scowl.

"Tch, didn't even stand on yer way," mumbled Jounouchi but he still turned around after one last glance at Yugi and walked away. Anzu huffed while Yugi just watched him go, wondering what could Jounouchi wanted from him.

-

At home, back in his room, Yugi put the letter on his desk, eyeing it warily.

Yugi sat on his desk chair and he felt something warm and fuzzy brushed his leg. "Hi, Yami. I'm home." Yugi smiled down at the black cat still brushing his head on his legs. Yami looked up at him and jumped to his lap, meowing softly. Yugi giggled and gave his pet cat scratches on the neck. Yami closed his eyes and purred in bliss.

"Should I open it?" Yugi wondered aloud, regarding the letter again. "I'm almost sure it's some kind of prank, though."

Yami meowed at him as if answering. Yugi chuckled. "Yeah, it might be important too... Let's just open it, shall we?" Yami meowed back, agreeing.

Yugi took a deep breath and slowly opened the envelope.

There was a letter inside.

The letter seemed normal enough, Yugi half-expected it to be written in blood or something just to scare him off but it seemed just like your usual letter, written with what seemed to be ballpoint ink on plain paper.

Yugi blinked and began to read:

_I want to give you something that you can feel but can't see...._

Yugi blinked again. _That's all?_ He read it again, over and over, trying to find some clue or maybe hidden words in the letter but there's nothing. _That's really all?_

_something that you can feel but can't see...._

"What in the world?"

Yugi was left confused beyond words.

-

"A riddle?" Anzu blinked, a confused look on her face as she switched her outdoor shoes with the indoor ones.

Yugi nodded, "I think it's a riddle... but I can't tell what's the purpose of it." Yugi moved to reach his shoe locker. "I think the answer's probably some kind of joke-" opening his shoe locker, something fluttered out. Yugi and Anzu stared at the rectangular thing, now fallen on the floor. They gaped.

_Another letter._


	2. Could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated this, haha!  
> Please enjoy!

Another letter. But this time, there was something attached to the envelope with a small tape: a candy.

It was a common brand, the type of sweets children and adult-alike consumed. It wasn’t a limited edition or anything. Just a normal, grape-flavoured hard candy. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“Is that a court gift?” Yugi blushed again. “Anzu! Stop making everything like some kind of romance novel…” he bent down and picked up the letter with the gift while Anzu laughed. “Oh my God, Yugi! This must be a love confession! Maybe they wanted to be romantic or mysterious or something!” she squealed, eyes shining. “Is there any meaning for grape candies? Some kind of candy-language or something? Gosh, Yugi! Open the envelope! Open it now!” Anzu was beyond excited, her eyes twinkling, gesturing to Yugi to open the envelope right away.

“Anzu, you enjoy this more than I do,” Yugi sighed but he couldn’t deny the blush that’s slowly creeping out on his cheeks. “But now isn’t the time! Bell’s going to ring!” They hurriedly walked up to class soon after changing into their indoor shoes.

“Always excited for some sprinkles of romance,” Anzu whispered to him when they reached the classroom, she gave him a wink, acting like the Love Expert that she was. Yugi inwardly groaned and hurried to his desk, he could hear Anzu’s giggles as she walked to her desk too. Thank God their desks were far apart: Anzu at the front row while he was at the back. Excited Love Expert Anzu was harder to deal with than the usual Anzu, Yugi needed a breather. At least she wouldn’t tease him during school hours.

-

It was lunchtime and Yugi couldn’t take his eyes off the letter and the candy that he tucked under his desk. Thankfully, Anzu was surrounded by her group of friends as soon as the lunch bell rang before she could get to Yugi and urge him to open the letter. The brunette girl was nowhere to be seen now, probably the girls dragged her to the cafeteria or something. Unlike most people, Yugi always spent lunchtime alone. Sometimes Anzu would accompany him, but most days Yugi was alone. He didn’t want to risk getting his lunch money stolen or beat up to a pulp by bullies that he knew lurked around the school’s corridors. Staying in the classroom alone when everyone else enjoyed lunchtime somewhere else was Yugi’s best option to avoid the bullies.

Taking out the letter from under his desk, Yugi eyed it suspiciously. The candy was still taped to it. Yugi frowned. He really didn’t understand the reason for this. Was it a prank? A hidden joke? If it’s a joke, Yugi couldn’t get the punchline at all.

_something that you can feel but can't see...._

What’s the meaning of that riddle? There were so many questions going around in Yugi’s head. Anzu’s voice rang back in his ears again, _“This must be a love confession!”_ Yugi could feel his face heated up again. Is that really what it is? A love confession? Yugi had never received such affection before. He had a small crush on Anzu during elementary school days, but even though the girl liked playing together with him, she had never returned his feelings the same way. Yugi had experienced other crushes after Anzu, but he had never been on the receiving end. Seriously, who would actually like him that way? He was never attractive. His personality was so bland. Maybe his weird hair gained him attention but that’s just it. Everyone always saw him with weird glances. Sometimes they were disgusted, sometimes pity, sometimes envious whenever Anzu was nearby… her peers never really liked Yugi much. The only ones who would give him amusement glances were bullies. Maybe there’s just something about being short, quiet and having weird hair that’s so amusing to them? Bullies seemed to find him amusing with all those snickers and mocking laughs...

 _Oh,_ Yugi suddenly thought, _except for him…_

A certain blond-haired classmate appeared in his mind.

_He’s the only so-called ‘bully’ who never laughs at me..._

“You don’t like it?”

Yugi jumped and let out a squeak, clutching the letter to his chest. He carefully turned his gaze to the side where the voice came from, he didn’t even realize there was someone else in the classroom.

_And, speaking of the devil…_

“J-Jounouchi-kun,” Yugi stammered, widening his eyes. Just when the blonde crossed his mind, there he was: Jounouchi Katsuya, your local high school delinquent, in the flesh, just a desk away from him. Jounouchi was wearing a frown and scowl, folding his arms on his chest. He glared down at Yugi and the tri-colour-haired teen could only hunch back a little under the glare. Just then, Yugi remembered that Jounouchi just asked him something. “Um, what- what do you mean I don’t like it? What are you talking about?” With his curiosity perked up, Yugi dared to look up at Jounouchi, searching his eyes. _Mama always said it’s rude to speak to people without looking into their eyes._ Maybe that was one of the reasons why bullies loved to beat him up because Yugi always dared to lock eyes with them, even just briefly. Violet orbs met hazel ones, but it lasted only seconds. Yugi blinked when Jounouchi quickly looked away. Yugi tilted his head, confused and maybe slightly disappointed.

“Y’know… that,” Jounouchi faked a cough, still with his head turned away from him. “The… _That thing,”_ Wow, this was the first time Yugi had ever witnessed Jounouchi stuttered. There was silence after that where Yugi contemplated what Jounouchi meant until he realized the letter plus candy still clutched to his chest.

Instinctively, Yugi put the letter back under his desk. He could feel the heat starting to form around his cheeks. _How did Jounouchi-kun know about the letter? Is he going to tease me for it too?_ Yugi glanced back at Jounouchi. The blond still had his face turned away from him, hands rubbing the back of his neck and… was he _blushing?_ Yugi could see the tips of his ears tinted pink. _Could it be…?_

“J-Jounouchi-kun,” Yugi started and the taller boy visibly flinched. _Could it be? Could he really be?_ “Are you- are you the one who wrote-”

_*RIIIIING*_

Both of them flinched at the sound of the school bell ringing, signalling the lunch break was over. Students started to fill the classroom again and Jounouchi turned away, walked away from him. Yugi called out to him, “Jounouchi-kun, wait!” Yugi tried catching up to him but the blonde had longer legs and he speeded up, almost running away. Jounouchi reached the classroom’s door and actually _ran_ then, away from the class.

By the time Yugi reached the door, Jounouchi was already nowhere to be found.

The second bell rang, signalling that the next period would start soon. Yugi still clutched the edge of the door, staring through the hallway where he assumed Jounouchi ran away to. He barely recognized Anzu tapping his shoulder with concern and telling him class was starting soon.

Yugi reluctantly returned to his seat. The letter was still visible from where he hastily put it back under his desk. Yugi stared at it, remembering how Jounouchi Katsuya, the school’s infamous delinquent, gradually turned pink right to the tips of his ears at the mention of this letter.

_Could it be? Could he be?_

Yugi put a hand on his chest. His heart was beating like crazy. A million thoughts swam around in his head but there was only one question he needed an answer to:

_Did Jounouchi-kun write the letter?_

This… _possibly_ love letter?

Yugi felt like he was going to explode.

He needed answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is so predictable but I love cliche things like this.
> 
> Tell me what you think! :D

**Author's Note:**

> This feels very cliche, huh? But I love this kind of stories!  
> Interact with me more! I sometimes draw and write:  
> [[My Twitter]](https://twitter.com/CelesMochi)  
> [[My Tumblr]](https://shinayashipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
